Watership BoyfriendGirlfriend Scenarios and Oneshots
by destinycopley13
Summary: Your life pretty much in Watership Down will include Hazel, Fiver, Spartina, Bigwig, Silverweed, Primrose, Dandelion, Hawkbit, Campion, Blackberry, and Pipkin. This is for girls only well far and like who the reader in the scenarios are they're all girls. So the does will be dating does in other words say your reading blackberry's part you are a doe ok so don't like don't read.
1. How you met

Ok I would just like to say this is my first scenarios book so please be kind about comments I will get very defensive if rude in anyway. If you would like a character added please tell me. I dearly loved this series so I thought I would do this for a change from stories. Something I can update more often without having to watch episodes to make a chapter. Anyways have fun and enjoy. 

Hazel:

You met at Sandleford you traveled with him to Watership Down

Fiver:

Met on the way to Watership Down by helping them escape from the dog at the river

Bigwig:

Met in Efrafa

Silverweed:

Met in the Warren of the Shining wire by accompaning Hazel and the others there

Spartina:

You met through Fiver as he introduced you on Spartina's second day on the Down

Primrose:

You met her at Efrafa when you helped her and Blackavar escape

Dandelion:

Introduced by Strawberry after the Warren of the shining wire

Hawkbit:

You were walking along side the river one day and scared him as he thought you were the black rabbit cause of your coat color

Campion:

He met you when Hazel and the other convinced him to secretly join them as you went with Hazel and the group to do this

Blackberry:

Met in the woods you were injured and she found you while looking for herbs

Pipkin:

Met through Spartina


	2. Related to anyone

Hazel:

Were the daughter of the chief of Sandleford

Fiver:

Your Primrose's younger sister

Bigwig:

You are Cowslip's niece and were taken by Efrafa after you left Cowslip's Warren

Silverweed:

Not related to anyone

Spartina:

Related to Dandelion as sister

Primrose:

You are related to no one

Dandelion:

Not related to anyone

Hawkbit:

You are Woundwort's daughter

Campion:

You are Hazel and Fiver's older sister

Blackberry:

Related to no one

Pipkin:

You were found by Spartina in Darkhaven and she took you in as her adopted sister teaching you the ways of Darkhaven


	3. Where did you come from

Hazel:

Sandleford

Fiver:

Darkhaven then wild then to Watership Down

Bigwig:

Efrafa

Spartina:

Wild before coming to Watership Down

Silverweed:

Wild before Watership Down

Primrose:

The farm before Watership Down

Dandelion:

Warren of the Shining wire

Hawkbit:

Efrafa

Campion:

Sandleford

Blackberry:

Efrafa

Pipkin:

Darkhaven


	4. First words to each other

Hazel:

As you were eating you had noticed the two rabbits called Fiver and Hazel hoping around before Hazel started to hop over to you.

"Hello my name is-" Hazel was then cut off by you.

"Hazel yes I'm aware. I'm (Y/N) now what did you need?" You ask as Hazel looks a little taken back.

"Well I was going to ask you if you wanted to leave with my brother and I." Hazel says as you give him a confused look.

"Leave? Why in Frith for?" You ask.

"Listen my brother had well a vision. He says that a great unavoidable danger is coming. Please were gathering as many as we can and are leaving. He has been right before. Don't let the Owlsa know but we are going to meet at the bridge at dark. Meet us there if you wish to join." Hazel says as he leaves.

Fiver:

While you were out walking on a stroll you eventually wandered upon some rabbits being chased by a dog and run over to the river to see them stop at the other side.

"Hey over here!" You shout signaling for them to cross the river to get away from the dog as they quickly do so before then turning to you.

"Who are you? And why did you help us?" A tall brown rabbit asks.

"My name is (Y/N). I saw you needed help and felt I needed to give a paw. Who are you all?" You ask kindly.

"I'm Hazel and everyone else is Blackberry, Hawkbit, Dandelion, Bigwig, and this is my little brother Fiver." Hazel says as he gestures to Fiver as you two look at each other with curiosity.

"Do you live around here?" Fiver asks.

"Actually I dont really have a home. I've been living alone and so I've been searching for some rabbits to stay with." You say sadly.

"Well why dont you come with us? After all you were willing to help us out with the dog." Hazel says.

"Really?" You ask shocked.

"How about it everyone?" Hazel asks as everyone smiles and nods in agreement.

"Thank you... all of you." You say happily before Fiver smiles kindly at you causing you ro smile back.

Bigwig:

As you were being pushed into your burrow by a guard you were trying to resist.

"Get in there! You are my doe and you'll do as told!" The guard shouts before he pushed you down and arises his paw about to hit you before a grey lion headed buck stops him.

"Why don't you take a break mate. I'll deal with this one." The rabbit says as the guard looks at him before back at you and growls and he leaves.

"Dont worry I'm going into my burrow." You say as the buck then follows you into your burrow.

"Dont worry I'm not gonna hurt you. My name is Bigwig and I'm a friend." Bigwig says kindly.

"You may think that now but you'll become one of them soon enough." You say sadly.

"Why was he treating you like that?" Bigwig asks.

"He's my mate or well he thinks he is I dont look at him as my mate though. But in Efrafa the does don't get a choice." You say as you lay down and look at Bigwig.

"What is your name?" Bigwig asks.

"(Y/N)." You say bluntly.

"Well (Y/N) I'm from another warren. Where you can have a choice and freedom. I'll help you get out of here but you need to be ready to run when the time is right. Can you do that?" Bigwig asks.

"I guess." You say.

"Good. Until we meet again." Bigwig says as he leaves.

Spartina:

You were assigned to showing the new rabbit around as you went searching for her you find her on the edge of the hill.

"Hello Spartina. I'm (Y/N) and Hazel assigned me to show you around the Down." You say kindly as she turns to look at you.

"You dont have to do that." Spartina says.

"Its ok I want to. I enjoy getting to meet new people. Now come along." You say as you start hopping with Spartina hopping along beside you.

"So how long have you lived here?" Spartina asks as you look at her.

"Well I was wild before I came here. I lived with my parent and my sister but they were both killed by humans." You say sadly as you both come to a stop at the bottom of the hill.

"I'm so sorry." Spartina says as she looks at you with concern and sadness.

"Its ok because here I don't have to feel afraid. Here I can be free again without living in fear. I feel at home again. There's no fighting here you can be who you want to be here... hey are you ok?" You ask as you notice Spartina looks zoned out.

"That's just the thing. Nothing's wrong. It feels like everything is in harmony here. It's perfect." Spartins says as she is a little at loss for words.

"Now your getting it. Come on let's go get some flayrah." You say as Spartina follows you.

Silverweed:

You were laying down by a wall away from the other rabbits shortly after Fiver's outburst before seeing a silverish grey rabbit coming with a carrot.

"Um hello...I'm Silverweed... I noticed you havent eaten anything like your friends and thought I would bring you a carrot." Silvereeed says kindly as he placed the carrot in front of you.

"So you were watching me?" You ask as you giggle slightly.

"Um yea..sorry we dont get many visitors... I can leave you alone if you like." Silverweed says nervously.

"No no. It's ok its flattering that someone took an interest in my health. I'm (Y/N)." You say kindly as you scoot over allowing Silverweed to lay next to you.

"Wow you have the voice of an angel... did I just say that out loud?" Silverweed asks nervously as he looked away from you causing you to give him a soft smile.

"Yes you did.. thank you... I liked you story earlier... I admit it's not what I'm used to but its something different." You say in attempt to complement him back.

"Um I hope I'm not being a bother but could we talk some more while your here? I just feel more comfortable with you." Silverweed says nervously.

"Oh.. uh yea sure." You say a little taken back by his statement before sharing the carrot he gave you with him.

Primrose:

As you were moving around the borders you the see Primrose and Blackavar and quietly go over to bushes close to them.

"Hey Blackavar, Primrose over here." You whisper quietly getting their attention as they go over to you.

"Who are you? You shouldnt be here. You'll get caught." Primrose says.

"And how do you know our names?" Blackavar asks.

"My name is (Y/N). I'm a friend of Hazel and thank you for your concern but I'll be ok. Hazel says he has a plan and to be ready to run when the time comes." You say as the two rabbits nod.

"Your not scared of being here?" Primrose asks.

"No. I'm braver than I look. Besides I'm always willing to risk my life for fellow rabbits especially a beautiful doe." You say kindly causing yourself to blush slightly and primrose to blush.

"Hey you two. Your off your mark!" A guard shouts.

"Oh no better go. I'll see you both when the time comes." You say as you leave to go find Hazel and the others.

Dandelion:

"Hey Dandelion I got someone for you to meet." Strawberry calls as a light tan rabbit comes hopping over.

"Who is it?" Dandelion asks happily.

"My friend (Y/N) here. Hazel thought you guys should meet. Said you guys would get along." Strawberry says as he hopes off leaving you two.

"Um I'm so sorry dandelion that you got dragged into this." You say nervously.

"Its ok. I dont mind. I mean you seem nice." Dandelion says kindly causing you to look at him.

"Really?" You ask as Dandelion nods.

"Yea. So why don't I show you around. Would you like to hear any stories. It might help you feel a little more welcome." Dandelion suggests.

"Oh we weren't allowed to hear any stories of El-Ahraih back on the Warren of Shining wire." You say quickly.

"Well there you my last are in for a treat. I happen to be the best story teller in the Warren. Follow me we can eat some flayrah while I tell you some stories." Dandelion says proudly causing you to giggle slightly as you follow him.

Hawkbit:

You are walking along the river before you hear rustling in the woods and see a grey rabbit come out and tackle you to the ground looking frightened to see he was being chased by a hawk before he sees you a screams.

"Ouch! Do you mind getting off of me. The hawk is gone." You say before he quickly screams and gets off of you.

"Hazel! Bigwig! Someone help the black rabbit is after me!" He screams before running off.

"Hey wait! I'm not the black rabbit!" You scream and chase after him. You eventually catch up to him and manage to explain your not the black rabbit as you the find out his name is Hawkbit as he offers to take you to the Down.

Campion:

As you were waiting by the bridge you eventually got tired and went over to the bucks as they were talking.

"Who is she?" The brown buck asks as he looks at you standing next to Fiver.

"Campion this is our older sister (Y/N). Shes our scavenging queen." Fiver says as he introduces you two.

"Oh my." You say seeing Campion being at a loss for words.

"He would fit in quite nicely at Watership Down if he joins us don't you think?" Dandelion says having a slight smirk on his face.

"Yes. I think he would." You say dreamily.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you (Y/N). Maybe another day we could speak once more." Campion says kindly as he smiles at you.

"I'd like that Campion." You say happily as Hawkbit and Campion snicker causing you to give them a dirty look.

Blackberry:

While you were hoping you eventually to a tree before collapsing being wounded from a fight with a weasel and eventually pass out. You eventually wake up to find a beautiful grey rabbit placing herbs on your wounded leg.

"Oh your awake. I was worried I found you too late." The rabbit says concernedly.

"Who are you?" You ask weakly.

"I'm Blackberry. I found you passed out while I was hunting for herbs and brought you to my home Watership Down. What's your name?" Blackberry asks.

"I-I'm (Y/N). I came f-from Efrafa." You say weakly before you attempt to try to sit up but fall back down as BlackBerry quickly comes over to where she can look you in the face.

"You shouldn't try to move. Your still weak and wounded." Blackberry says a she gently uses her paw to make you lay still.

"Bur I gotta k-keep moving. I c-cant go back to E-Efrafa." You say weakly.

"Dont worry. Woundwort won't hurt you here. Your safe I promise. Now get some rest. Your wounds need to heal. I'll be outside the burrow if you need anything." Blackberry says as she leaves. You then lay down feeling you can trust her and eventually fall asleep.

Pipkin:

As you are hoping around with your sister Spartina you notice she is taking you over to a young brown buck eating grass.

"Pipkin I would like you to meet (Y/N) my younger sister." Spartina says as she gently pushes you forward a bit with her paw.

"Hi how are you?" Pipkin asks as you stay quiet.

"(Y/N) he asked you a question." Spartina says as you look at her with a slight scowl having not wanted to come with her on the mission but she didn't wanna leave you behind.

"Um I'm okay I guess." You say slightly nervous with the buck.

"Pipkin why don't you show my sister around." Spartina suggests.

"But I wanna stay with you." You say whining a little.

"Nonsense now you have fun." Spartina says as she leaves the two of you alone.

"Don't worry you'll like it here." Pipkin says happily as he smiles causing you to smile slightly at his cheerfulness.


	5. His reaction about your origin

Hazel:

He is fine hes known you lived at Sandleford just been too shy to speak to you

Fiver:

He was taken back when you told him you hailed from Darkhaven and was worried you would turn on him but after explaining you didnt want to live the way the others in Darkhaven did he calmed down

Bigwig:

He was saddened upon seeing you treated poorly in Efrafa but vowed to make sure you know there is a better life outside of Efrafa

Spartina:

She was surprised to find out you were once wild but even more surprised to find our how you saw Watership Down at how innocent you were

Silverweed:

When he found out he was thrilled he would always ask questions about your travels as a wild rabbit and would always ask what the world was like

Primrose:

She wasn't sure how to act when she found out you had once been owned by humans she did however never let her feelings toward you change at finding this out

Dandelion:

He was shocked that the Warren of Shining wire would eat food given to them from the humans and after finding out that Cowslip had nearly killed Bigwig he was not happy that you did nothing to help but when he discovered from Strawberry you were being held back when you tried to help he apologized and made it up to you by trying to get you to laugh and did not stop until the next morning when you finally laughed at him falling into the water on purpose and sitting up with a frog on his head

Hawkbit:

He did not like the fact that you are Woundwort's daughter but after hearing that you ran away from Efrafa to get away from your father after he threatened to kill you if uou did not follow his ways he eased up and kept trying to find ways to keep your mind off of Woundwort

Campion:

He was proud to know you came from a good place rather than his own happy to see you would not have to know the ways of Efrafa

Blackberry:

She was worried for your safety and offered you a better life in Watership Down away from Efrafa

Pipkin:

He did not feel anything when he found out you were from Darkhaven like Spartina but did try to show you how to have fun instead of fighting


	6. Specific abilities or talents

Hazel:

A great teacher to the young

Fiver:

Has great knowledge of plants

Bigwig:

Strong fighter

Silverweed:

Good with other animals such as birds, moles, etc.

Spartina:

Good at scavenging

Dandelion:

Can see glimpses of the future like Fiver

Hawkbit:

None apart from having a coat that is so dark can scare other rabbits if necessary making them think you are the black rabbit

Campion:

A good digger

BlackBerry:

Strong swimmer

Pipkin:

Good at fighting for a young one


	7. How they feel aboutdescribe you

Hazel:

(Y/N) can be quite stubborn and irritating but I still see her as the doe of my dreams. Even though she wasnt sure whether or not leaving Sandledord was right or not she still chose to trust me and defend me when others were in doubt. She is always by my side regardless of what is going on. I admit at first I wasnt quite attracted to her but the more I got to know her the more I started to love her.

Fiver:

(Y/N) is nothing like the rabbits from Darkhaven. She is strong and skilled in fight but she is also shy and kind. I've never seen her get aggressive or anything apart from when needed. She is always there for me and is always willing to protect me when my visions knock me unconscious. I dont care anymor whether she came from Darkhaven or not. I will do anything in my power to protect her as she has always done for me and to show her the life she wishes to have.

Bigwig:

I never thought I'd meet a doe who could give me a run for my flayrah. (Y/N) is always ready for anything and is always willing to give a helping paw. I didnt expect her to be filled with so much life after I helped her out of Efrafa. She is more than just a doe she is someone I would fight for in an instant.

Silverweed:

She was different than the others. She showed me so much compassion kindness. She never asked me to use my gift or anything like the others have. She cares about me for who I am. She is more than just a friend she is my world. I would do anything to see her happy.

Spartina:

(Y/N) is certainly different than what I'm used to. She is always so full of life and is always cheerful. I've never had room for love in Darkhaven but with (Y/N) I can be who I am without worry of anything she shows me the good in life and always knows how to make me smile

Primrose:

She is very strong willed and brave for someone who came from a farm. I am grateful for having met her. She showed me there is more to life outside of Efrafa. She has given me a reason to live. She means the world to me. She is so down to earth and kind but brave and fearless when need to be. I often worry she will get hurt or worse due to this but I know she will always come back to me.

Dandelion:

(Y/N) is the kindest, most beautiful, graceful, and smartest doe I've laid eyes on. It didnt take me long teaching her the old ways of living after she came with Strawberry. I love having her around she always is ready to listen to my stories. I always enjoy her company especially when I get assigned to something by myself.

Hawkbit:

I will admit I was a little scared of her at first thinking she was the black rabbit but she is the most spirited, kindest, most stubborn doe I've ever met. As much as I care for her there are times she gets irritating when she sides with Bigwig about the Owlsa but she is always there for me when I need her as I will always be there for her. She is my best friend and I hope to soon be my mate.

Campion:

I've never truly known what having someone in my life to truly care or not whether I come back alive until I found (Y/N). In grateful she never had to see what Efrafa was like. She is so kind, out going, and brave. Im not sure what I'd do without her around giving me more of a reason to fight.

BlackBerry:

She is my everything I felt no real reason for living for a while then I met (Y/N). She is the most beautiful and loving doe I've ever met. I honestly didnt think she would be as spirited and as compassionate as is having come from a place like Efrafa but I think being at Watership Down has really opened up her colors.

Pipkin:

She tries to be strong and show she is afraid but I know there is a good kinder side of her she may not always show it but she is the most wonderful and kindest doe I've ever met


	8. Who is your best friend

Hazel: Fiver

Fiver: Hazel

Bigwig: Holly

Spartina: Bigwig

Silverweed: BlackBerry

Primrose: Campion

Dandelion: Strawberry

Hawkbit: Dandelion

Campion: Pipkin

BlackBerry: Primrose

Pipkin: Spartina


	9. Who they're jealous of

Hazel: Bigwig. He is jealous that you often ask to have Bigwigs help on mission where it requires strength.

Fiver: Pipkin. He gets jealous that you will spend time with Pipkin than him sometimes and he hates it where he feels out of place without you around him.

Bigwig: Hazel. He feels Hazel can be more of a leader than him and he hates it than you often ask his advice and opinion over his at times.

Spartina: Primrose. She doesnt that you look up to how strong Primrose is on an emotional level.

Silverweed: Doesnt get jealous

Primrose: Blackberry. She is worried you will favour her over herself.

Dandelion: Fiver. You are fascinated by his visions and you often ask him questions about them.

Hawkbit: Not really jealous of anyone most avoid you due to thinking your the black rabbit cause of your fur and your not really social much for him to think someone will take you away from him

Campion: He is jealous of Hawkbit he thinks he might try to take you from him

BlackBerry: Blackberry is not really jealous of anyone she trusts you completely.

Pipkin: Silverweed. You often hang around Silverweed due to liking to listen to him whenever he is willing to tell poems and stories and Pipkin feels you do not like his stories when this happens.


	10. What you call each other

Hazel:

Him: My brave flower

You: My fearless leader

Fiver:

Him: My hope and soul

You: My future

Bigwig:

Him: Delicate rose

You: My macho owlsa captain

Spartina:

Her: My teacher

You: My protector

Silverwed:

Him: My vision

You: My sunshine

Primrose:

Her: My hopes and dreams

You: My perfect doe

Dandelion:

Him: Brave soul

You: My story teller

Hawkbit:

Him: Beautiful moon

You: Saviour

Campion:

Him: My brave fighter

You: My dream

BlackBerry:

Her: My beautiful wanderer

You: My digging genius

Pipkin:

Him: My beauty

You: My hope and joy


	11. When they realize how they feel

Hazel:

"This is called a rose. It's a flower that has thorns so be careful when hiding in their bushes." You say as you place a rose down in front of the young ones for them to smell and examine.

"What are you doing (Y/N)?" Hazel asks as he comes ove to you.

"I was a baby sitter and teacher back in Sandleford and I thought I should keep up with it." You say.

"But you dont have to do that if you dont want to. Your on the down now and you can do something different." Hazel says kindly.

"Like what?" You ask curiously with a slight giggle.

"Well anything really. I mean you could even be an advisor." Hazel says as he tries to come up with something.

"Advisor?" You ask as you look at Hazel curiously.

"Yes. You could be a chief advisor." Hazel says bluntly.

"Youd really trust my opinion on things?" You ask a little shocked at his suggestion.

"Of course I trust you. I mean you've always been willing to help me and defend my decisions. Even a more than Fiver since he is still hesitant on some things. I also wouldnt mind being around you a little more." Hazel says shly.

"Thats sweet of you Hazel. How about I let you know something when Frith has went down." You say kindly as you get Hazel's attention.

"Your really gonna consider it?" Hazel asks as he expected a no from you.

"If you'll have me." You say kindly while smiling.

"I'd like that very much." Hazel says as he smiles at you back.

Fiver:

"(Y/N) maybe we shouldnt be out here alone at night." Fiver says as he goes outside the burrow with you.

"Fiver it's ok I promise. Besides you have me with you. I wont let anything happen to you." You say reassuringly.

"So why did you want to come out here so late?" Fiver asks as you two sit down on the edge of the hill.

"Look up." You say looking up at the night sky.

"Wow... it's beautiful. It's hard to believe Frith would have such beautiful things in the world for us to see." Fiver says as he sees the northern lights.

"My mother called them sky lights. She said when Frith is happy we see them. I used to watch them with her when I was younger." You say as you watch the lights.

"Said?... So your mother is she...?" Fiver asks cautiously.

"Yea... she was killed by another rabbit in Darkhaven after she protected me where I was born weak and needed extra care. She protected me until I grew strong enough to survive in Darkhaven without her. And in Darkhaven you are not to help one and other its against the law. So once I was strong enough she was killed. It's one of the reasons i want a life outside Darkhaven to live happily with someone." You say sadly.

"I'm so sorry." Fiver says sadly.

"Its alright. I have you now and well as the others. I'm grateful to have you as my friend Fiver. It let's me know I'm not alone in feeling different from everyone else." You say somewhat happily.

"You'll never have to feel that way with me around (Y/N). I wont let you feel that way ever again." Fiver says kindly causing you to smile.

Bigwig:

"Alright (Y/N) now pay attention." Bigwig says as he takes a fighting stance in front of you as you lay down on the soft grass.

"Bigwig I told you I can handle myself." You say sighing wanting to continue laying down in the sun.

"I know but I want to make sure you know how to fight." Bigwig says stubbornly as you get up irritated.

"Alright then. Just remember you asked for it." You say bluntly as you then swipe Bigwig's feet out from under him.

"Oof!" Bigwig shouts as he lands back on the ground with a loud thud and you on top of him.

"Still think I cant handle myself?" You ask before you get off him.

"Nope you can defend yourself... it's kind of attractive too.." Bigwig as he mutters the last bit before getting up.

"What was that?" You ask as you stop.

"Nothing." Bigwig says quickly.

Silverweed:

"(Y/N) why is it you were so willing to go out on a walk with me this morning?" Silverweed asks as he is walking along side you by the creek.

"Because I wanted to go with you." You say happily before you go over to the water to drink.

"Why are you so nice to me?" Silverweed asks.

"You ask a lot of questions dont you?" You asks as you sit up from the water with water dripping off your mouth.

"Why do you say that?" Silverweed asks.

"Because you've been asking me questions about why I'm always being much nicer to you that the others since this morning." You say.

"Oh I'm sorry. It's just the others usually try to stay as far away from me as possible. And on top of that you've been nice to me since you got here and you stayed behind here." Silverweed says shyly.

"Silverweed you dont have to keep apologizing. I told you its fine." You say.

"Sorry its just I feel really comfortable around you I feel like I can be myself. I really like being around you." Silverweed says shyly.

"I like being around you as well Silverweed." You say kindly.

Primrose:

"Thank you (Y/N)." Primrose says as she hops over to you while your eating some grass.

"Uh? For what?" You ask as you stop eating and look at her.

"I never really got to say thank you for helping me escape from Efrafa. I wanted to tell you thank you." Primrose says kindly.

"Your welcome Primrose. I would do anything for you." You say kindly.

"Why? You could of gotten yourself hurt. And I'm sorry but I dont really understand how a farm rabbit can be so brave." Primrose says not realizing she is coming off as rude.

"Because growing up as a hutch rabbit I never had anyone to be there for me. Once I met Hazel and the others it gave me a whole new light on things. I promised myself that I would always help others in need and to always be brave in the face of danger. I promised I would never be scared again. And honestly Primrose I admire how brave you were in that place. I'm happy I got you out so I could get to know you better. In a way it let's me feel I'm not alone anymore." You say as you start to eat grass again.

"I'm glad as well (Y/N)." Primrose says.

"Well are you going go join me in eating or you going to stare at me?" You ask as you giggle a bit causing a smile on Primrose's face.

"I dont know why but a part of me really hopes (Y/N) will always be by my side. I wonder why I feel the way I do when I'm around her... maybe I'm starting to care for her as more than a friend." Primrose thinks to herself as she starts eating some grass.

Spartina:

"So what are we supposed to be doing again." Spartina asks as you are hoping through the woods together.

"Hazel asked us to find some berries for flayrah." You say happily.

"Oh right." Spartina says as she seems to zone out.

"Everything ok Spartina?" You ask before coming to a stop.

"I'm just not used to things being so calm." Spartina says bluntly.

"Oh yea. I guess being a wild rabbit that lives on your own can make you a little cautious." You say.

"I thought you said you were wild as well?" Spartina asks curiously.

"I was but I had a friend with me. He went off to start a Warren with some doe he met. He left me by myself and shortly after that I met hazel and the others. I was so used to being around someone I got lonely and wanted to travel with someone. But after I came here I made a promise to myself that no matter what I would always be happy never sad and that I would always welcome and be there for new comers no matter there past." You say.

"You never really have a bad thought about any rabbit do you?" Spartina asks.

"Nope. Not even about a Darkhaven rabbit like you." You say bluntly before Spartina gives a shocked expression.

"You knew?" Spartina asks shocked.

"Yep. You smell of other rabbits it's a faint smell but I can tell it's there and any wild rabbit by themself wouldnt smell of other rabbits no matter how faint." You say.

"How long have you known?" Spartina asks now having a slightly worried tone.

"Since I met you. I'm not sure why you lied but I heard Darkhaven isn't the best place. I can understand wanting a fresh start and to leave behind a bad past so I wont say anything on one condition." You say as Spartina looks at you.

"What is it that you want?" Spartina asks

"I heard Darkhaven rabbits are great fighters due to their laws I would like you to teach me to fight." You say.

"Why on earth would you want me to teach you to fight? Dont you not trust me now

"No I still trust you. You havent given me a reason not to so far. But as for teaching me well it's the reason my friend left me. I was very good at finding us food but I wasnt strong enough to fight along side him and to help us stay safe. I'm always with you and I wanna be able to fight along side you should the occasion ever come. I dont wanna lose another friend again over being weak." You say sadly.

"Your not weak. You may have a pure heart and a different outlook on things but I dont see that as weakness it's just different. I never had someone be so willing to give me their trust before or had a friend and I'm glad that you feel that way. I'll teach you what I know." Spartina says bluntly.

"Great! We can start when we get back from savaging... why are you staring at me like that?" You say before you notice Spartina is staring at you.

"Oh uh no reason." Spartina says quickly.

"Well come on." You say as the two of you get going.

Dandelion:

He fell for you when you continually wanted to hear stories from him as he got to know you on a more personal level than others and realized he cared for you the minute he was for the first time at a loss for words with you

Hawkbit:

"I cant believe Hazel wants everyone to be digging like this." Hawkbit says grumpily as he is digging with you in the lower burrows.

"Come on Hawkbit everyone needs to pitch in for their to be enough room in the burrows." You say kindly as you continue digging.

"Oh sure. I bet you barely had to lift a paw back in Efrafa being Woundworts daughter. This is does work I shou- ouch! What the heck (Y/N)!?" Hawkbit shouts as you bit him in the shoulder angrily as you give him a very angry look.

"You know what Hawkbit I have put up with your grumbling all morning over this is doe work nonsense. I am tired of it!" You shout angrily.

"Your just being stubborn. Your a doe and his daughter I'm sure he treated you as a queen. Unlike the bucks who have to do everything." Hawkbit says causing you to get more angry.

"You know nothing about the life I had in Efrafa so dont pretend that you do! If your that shallow and sexiest than dig by yourself!" You shout angrily as you leave.

*Timeskip*

A couple of days has passed since your argument with Hawkbit. He has been trying his best to talk to you since but you have ignored all his attempts to get your attention even going out by a small creek to avoid his attempts.

"I know your there Hawkbit. Come out. Now what do you want?" You ask kind of snapping at him as he comes out of the weeds before you look at the water not even glancing at him.

"I wanted to talk to you. Listen I'm really sorry about what I said. Your right I don't know what your life was like in Efrafa. And about it being does work I was just aggravated because of Bigwig pushing us lately. I didnt mean to take it out on you." Hawkbit says apologetically as you sigh reluctantly.

"Its alright Hawkbit. I know how tough and irritating Bigwig can be. But you know nothing about my life in Efrafa. I left because not only did my father threaten to kill me because I did not follow his rules but be always treated me like a princess I could never go anywhere alone, I always wanted to help the captives escape and tried to make them more comfortable, I aways trained by myself whenever I managed to get away from those he had watching me. I just wanted to do my part in a Warren and have someone who cares about me." You say sadly.

"I'm so sorry I had no idea but you have me." Hawkbit says.

"What?" You ask as you turn your attention to him.

"I said you have me. I may not be the strongest buck in the Warren or the smartest or the fastest but I'm very loyal to those I care about. I cant erase what you went through but I can try to help you make up for it." Hawkbit says determinedly.

"Thank you Hawkbit. I'm glad I got a friend like you around. I'm very grateful to have you." You say happily.

"Yea.. a friend..." Hawbit says a liftle sadly.

Campion:

He ended up seeing how kind you are and eventually ended up looking you in the eyes to see how beautiful they were and he started to care then when he realized you were different than most does

BlackBerry:

She ends up realizing how she feels with you when you stick up for her against the other rabbits when they complain about digging being does work and that you help her with the digging with her even asking

Pipkin:

"So (Y/N) I was wondering why is it you always hang around me? I mean there are plenty of other rabbits." Pipkin asks as you two are playing by the little pond.

"Well I like hanging around you Pipkin. You make me feel at home. I never truly had a friend back in Darkhaven accept for Spartina." You say a little sadly as Pipkin looks at you with wonder.

"Well I cant do much for you but I can promise to always be there for you." Pipkin says as he looks at your eyes and places his paw on yours.

"Thanks Pipkin." You say before you splash him with water from the pond.

"Hey no fair!" Pipkin says as he shakes off the water.

"All is fair in love and war my friend." You say as you take off running with Pipkon right after you.


	12. What you do to annoy each other

Hazel:

Him: He hates how blunt you can be when you speak often without thinking of the consequences

You: You love how much of a leader he can be but hate when he feels he isnt good enough

Fiver:

Him: He doesnt like how quick you can be to start a fight due to having been a Darkhaven doe

You: You love him but it annoys you when he feels it's his fault for things that happen in his visions causing you to have to follow him around all day telling him they're not his fault

Bigwig:

Him: He gets irritated when you sometimes contradict him when is giving you orders

You: He annoys you with how he always barks orders and snaps at the others

Silverweed:

Him: He doesnt like it when you try to stand up for him all the time because he feels that you see it as your responsibility to do so

You: You dont always like it when he uses his powers when others tell him to feeling he should do it of his own will not by being told to

Spartina:

Her: She gets irritated with how cheerful you can be feeling you dont alwahs realize how to world works

You: You dislike that she doesnt try to loosen up and see how wonderful the world can be

Pimrose:

Her: She dislikes how protective and defensive you can be at times

You: You dislike that she always thinks back on Efrafa even though you keep reminding her she is now free

Dandelion:

Him: He wishes you wouldnt be so shy and be more social where you prefer to hang around him, Hawkbit, and Strawberry

You: You love to watch him joke at times but wish he would be more serious in certain situations

Hawkbit:

Him: He dislike that you can be kind of bossy about things

You: You dislike that tries to get out of work and digging at times

Campion:

Him: He hates it when you don't always stick up for yourself

You: You dislike how stubborn he can be

BlackBerry:

Her: She hates how stubborn you can be at times when you feel your right about something

You: You love how independent BlackBerry is but wish she would let others in more rather than being persistent about things

Pipkin:

Him: he hates how you would rather train then play and it annoys him

You: you feel he can be reckless and not think things through which makes you worry for him whether you admit it or not


	13. How many kittens you would have

Hazel:

4 three girls named Snow, Willow, and Celestia and a boy Blueberry

Fiver:

4 two boys named Sunny and Shade and two girls named Eclipsa and Dewdrop and Dewdrop inherited Fivers abilities

Bigwig:

2 two girls named Malla and Lilly

Silverweed:

3 two sons named Blade who inherits Silverweeds abilities and Shadow and a girl Sky

Spartina:

1 girl you adopted a kitten from Darkhaven named River

Primrose:

2 you adopted two sons named Echo and Lear

Dandelion:

1 a son named Leaf

Hawkbit:

2 two girls named Star and Luna

Campion:

3 two girls named Selena and Rose and a son Butch

BlackBerry:

3 one daughter named Sundrop and two sons named Berry and Mildew

Pipkin:

0 both two young


	14. PDA?

Hazel: He loves PDA. Far as he is concerned he can show off his beautiful mate because he knows he is very lucky to have you in his life

Fiver: He is okay with it but is still very shy. He will give you nose kisses but and lay with you but that's honestly about it everything else he waits until hes alone with you

Bigwig: Like Hazel this one. He does everything he can to show off for you but whenever he realizes it's getting on your nerves he will back off and just be happy with bringing you some food to show his love

Spartina: She gives lots of PDA she doesnt care who is around but when she knows its making you uncomfortable with others around she lays off some until you guys are alone then she picks back up on the affection

Silverwed: He is like Fiver and shy but does plenty of other things like bringing you food, always laying with you, and making sure your always comfortable and ok

Primrose: She isnt too big on PDA but she makes sure to always give you nose kisses

Dandelion: He is in between he likes PDA but believes majority of it belongs in the burrow

Hawkbit: He is weird about PDA he has his times he wants to give lots of PDA and then times he wants to give only little PDA but at the end of the day he always makes sure to tell you he loves you

Campion: He isn't too big on PDA but will give enough to show you he is proud to call you his mate and to show others you are his

BlackBerry: She is always up for PDA she will give you random licks on the cheek, groom on your ears, anything she can in general to show you she loves you

Pipkin: Where you are both still young he will mostly give nose kisses and nuzzle you while always staying with you until you want him to give you some space


	15. How you wake each other up

Hazel:

Him: He will wake you up by saying angel it is time to wake up and gently nudging you

You: You usually gently paw at his shoulder to wake him

Fiver:

Him: He will gently nudge you or lick your ear to wake you

You: you normally allow him to sleep and wake on his own unless you have a reason to wake him

Bigwig:

Him: He will wake you by pestering you about Owlsa rules and such until you get up annoyed with him

You: You will lay on him until he wakes up

Silverweed:

Him: He always loves to watch you sleep but when he needs to wake you he will whisper sweet nothings into your ears until you open your eyes

You: Your the same as him but instead you just gently tell him its time to wake up

Primrose:

Her: She always wakes up after to you so she very rarely gets to wake you up

You: You always enjoy watching her sleep and will often watch over her until you get out for your morning stroll

Spartina:

Her: She will just let you sleep cause she is content watching over you and seeing your peaceful face

You: You never wake up before her but on the rare occasion you do you'll find some flowers to place next to her nose so the first thing she sees is your face and the gift you brought her

Dandelion:

Him: He will wake you by doing various things to make you laugh until you get up

You: You normally tickle him with your ears to make him wake up

Hawkbit:

Him: He will lay on you until you wake up

You: You will wake him up by telling him to get up or you'll push him gently with your paw

Campion:

Him: He will give you nose kisses to wake you up

You: You will normally lick his shoulder to get him up

BlackBerry:

Her: She is an early bird and always gets up before you so the first thing you hear is her digging near by that is her usual ways of getting your attention in the morning

You: You never get to wake her up unless she is taking a nap so you will take whatever you can find and will tickle her nose to get her awake

Pipkin:

Him: He will continually aggravate you by playing with your ears or gently brushing a piece of grass on your nose tickling you to get you awake

You: You usually allow him to sleep but will watch over him if you wake up before him


	16. What you like most about each other

Hazel:

Him: Your bravery

You: His leadership

Fiver:

Him: Your loyalty

You: His shyness

Bigwig:

Him: Your will power

You: His bravery

Spartina:

Her: Your ability to look past things

You: Her curiosity

Silverweed:

Him: Your decotion

You: His compassion

Primrose:

Her: Your gracefulness

You: Her fearlessness

Dandelion:

Him: Your curiosity

You: His love of stories

Hawkbit:

Him: Your compassion

You: His loyalty

Campion:

Him: Your forgiveness

You: His devotion

BlackBerry:

Her: Your strength

You: Her genius mind

Pipkin:

Him: Your seriousness

You: His playfulness


	17. What they do when jealous

Hazel: He normally doesn't worry but if the buck does something or gets too close he will give them a task so they will leave and if that doesn't work he will find Bigwig and have him put the buck on night patrol

Fiver: He trusts you but does still worry and so he usually stays beside you until the buck leaves to ensure nothing happens

Bigwig: He will tell them to leave and if they dont work he will growl at them and tell them to shove off

Spartina: She intimidates them until they leave you alone

Silverweed: He worries a lot and when he sees you with another buck he will pace around until you notice and go over to calm him down and reassure him you are not leaving him

Primrose: If she wants your attention away from a buck or another doe she will tell you she needs help with something so you will go with her

Dandelion: He trusts you but if the other buck gets too close or tries something he will come over to you giving them a dirty look

Hawkbit: He comes over nuzzling you and telling them your his mate so they will leave

Campion: He will come stand beside you until the buck leaves

BlackBerry: She will come up with an excuse to get you away from the buck or doe

Pipkin: He trusts you he dont get jealous


	18. Dandelion x Prim Sister Reader x Hawkbit

"She'll be mine!" Dandelion shouts.

"No she'll be mine!" Hawkbit shouts angrily.

"Are those two fighting again?" Y/N asos as she goes over to Clover seeing both bucks a little ways away fighting.

"Looks that way." Clover says.

"What on earth over? All they do is fight anymore." Y/N says annoyedly.

"I guess over a doe they both like." Clover says as Y/N sighs.

"Ok thats it! This is stopping right now." Y/N says angrily as she begins to walk over to the fighting bucks.

"She's gonna be mine and that is that!" Hawkbit shouts angrily as he and Dandelion growl at each other.

"Enough both of you right this moment!" Y/N shouts angrily causing both bucks to stop fighting and immediately look at her.

"Y/N we didnt know you were there." Hawkbit says ashamedly.

"Stop this fighting both of you! You both used to act like such good friends and now your acting like enemies and for what!? Over a doe!? If she truly cares about either of you than you shouldnt be fighting like this over her. But what would I know I'm just the friend. It's not like you too ever make an effort to behave lately around me." Y/n says angrily.

"But we only-" Dandelion then gets cut off by Y/N.

"Save it I dont wanna hear it. It breaks my heart to see you two acting like this. I just dont wanna hear the excuses right now." Y/N says as she begins to walk off.

"Y/N where are you going?" Dandelion asks.

"Away from the two of you for right now." Y/N says angrily.

"Y/N wait!" Hawkbit shouts.

"Forget it." Y/N says as she grows annoyedly.

*Timeskip*

"Bucks or should I say boys." Y/N says angrily as she is staring at the stream water before sighing.

"I wish those two could see what I see." Y/N says sadly. "

Uh Y/N." A voice says as Y/N turns around to see Dandelion and Hawkbit looking at her sadly. "

What do the two of you want?" Y/N asks.

"We came to talk?" Hawkbit says.

"About what?" Y/N asks.

"About why we've been fighting. It's about a doe." dandelion says.

"Yea I know but why would you two think fighting over a doe is worth your friendship?" YN asks as she looks at the two bucks curiously.

"We havent been meaning to fight but it's just been coming out. We both feel the same way over this doe." Dandelion says.

"Yea we think she's amazing." Hawkbit says.

"Yea shes kind and the most beautiful doe weve ever seen." Dandelion says.

"Not to mention a strong and brave doe. She's always there for us and always willing to ut up with us no matter how much of a pain in the tail we are." Hawkbit says.

"Oh? And who is this doe?" Y/N asks with sadness in her tone.

"If we tell you do you promise to keep an open mind?" Hawkbit asks.

"Of course besides I'll do anything to see you two stop fighting. I care about you two I dont wanna see you fighting." Y/N says as Dandelion and Hawkbit look at each other and nod.

"Your the doe we've come to love." Dandelion and Hawkbit say in union causing Y/N to look at them in shock.

"What?" Y/N asks.

"Y/N we love you so much. We've been competing to see who should win the tight to court you. To win your heart." Dandelion says.

"But well now you know the truth. I guess the only thing left to do is ask who you want as your mate if either of us." Hawkbit says.

"I cant chose either of you and it's not for the reason you may think. It's because I love you both too but I cant chose between you." Y/N says as she looks at both bucks.

"Then why not pick both of us?" Hawkbit asks causing Y/N's gaze to immediately go to him.

"Both of you?" Y/N asks.

"Yea have both of us as your mates and you be our doe. If you want to that is." Dandelion says as Y/N smiles at him.

"Of course I want to. Yes of course!... but why do you two want me? I'm not attractive like my sister and I'm not smart like Blackberry. I dont see why you two would want me." Y/N says as she looks down before she feels a paw under her chin seeing Dandelion make her look at him and Hawkbit before both bucks nuzzle noses with her and pull away smiling.

"Y/N we love you for you. We dont care what you look like because to us your beautiful. Your markings are unique and your light cream fur is beautiful along side your blue eyes." Hawkbit says.

"Besides you say your not anything special but to us your everything. Your our world. Your the reason we fight to protect our warren because we know we have you to come home to. Your the most smartest, beautiful, unique, kindest, creative, and most special doe weve ever met. You dont have to change yourself for us because we think your perfect the way you are. We wouldnt change meeting you for the world. We love you the way you are and wouldnt change you for anything." Dandelion says happily.

"I love you both too and wouldnt change it either." Y/N says happily as she smiles.

"Glad to hear that. So what do you say we go have some time alone together?" Hawkbit asks.

"We know a good spot that has some delicious clover." Dandelion says.

"Of course. Anything for my two handsome bucks." Y/N says happily as she follows after the two males.


	19. How you cuddle

Hazel:

He likes you to stay close to him but doesn't mind if you dont want to be sleeping against each other. Just as long as your nearby so he know your safe.

Fiver:

Loves it when you sleep with your head on his paws and his head on your head. It gives him a sense of protection and security.

Bigwig:

Just wants you to be in his burrow but likes to cuddle every now and again with him choosing to lay on his back and you laying your head on his fuzzy chest when he has had a long day.

Silverweed:

He never wants to not cuddle due to being from The Warren of the Shining Wire. He always has to be touching you in some way even if it's just touching paws or your heads next to each other when your asleep so he knows your there and wont wake up to find your gone.

Spartina:

You weren't fond of cuddling for being wild apart from when you were little and lived with your brother but she was not fond either. So in the rare cases you do cuddle is with her laying next to you while having her paw on yours and her head on your head.

Primrose:

You weren't entirely loving in the concept of cuddling but will cuddle her when she asks usually with your head on her back.

Dandelion:

Usually will sleep with half laying on top of you while his head is resting on yours so he knows your safe with him.

Hawkbit:

Your usually scared of sleeping alone for fear if waking up back in efrafa. So you usually like to sleep with his paw and front leg around your neck while you nuzzle him.

Campion:

He will be the same as Dandelion and sometimes cuddle by laying half way on top of you while resting his head in yours for fear of losing you.

Blackberry:

It took her a little while to get you to let her cuddle due to having been from Efrafa. But since the first time you slept sleeping beside her with you paw on hers you never want to sleep alone for fear of losing her while asleep.

Pipkin:

Likes to sleep next to you with your paws touching but is embarrassed to cuddle from both still being young.


	20. Silverweed X Darkhaeven Reader

*Flashback*

"Y/N you are here by banished from darkhaven. Never return here." Granite says as you crouch down before him fearfully.

"But I'll have nowhere to go. That's a death sentance." Y/N say fearfully.

"Trust me Y/N staying here is a death entrance. Now get out!" Granite says causing you to step back away from him.

"Please just give me one more chance." Y/N says causing Granite to growl in irritance.

"Fine you will get once chance and only because you were the daughter of our old chief. If you are caught breaking law again I will kill you myself and you won't be given the chance to leave." Granite says as he growls.

"Yes sir. Thank you sir." Y/N says thankfully.

"Now get out of my sight." Granite says as you quickly hurry away from him.

*Flashback Over*

"Why did I have to grow up different from the others... What is he doing out here so late?" Y/N asks spotting Silverweed a few yards away before deciding to go over to him without him noticing.

"Why are you out here. Shouldn't you be with Woundwort?" Y/N asks in a cold tone getting Silverweed's attention as he quickly turns to face you.

"Oh Y/N. I didnt realize you were here." Silverweed says as you go closer to him.

"Yea so what else is new. I'm not exactly everyone's favorite around here. Why should I expect anything different from a new comer like you." Y/N asks coming off a big harshly.

"I'm sorry. I'm.. I'm just out here because I dont really want to be here." Silverweed says sadly causing you to feel bad for being harsh but remember what you were told about showing kindness.

"Ok so?" Y/N asks decided to brush off the feeling of guilt.

"I just.. I just dont feel safe anymore no matter where I am. I feel like no matter what I'll never be safe or rid of my ability. It's something I wish I never had. I wish I could be somewhere that is free of fear and hate. Somewhere I can find love." silverweed says sadly.

"Oh to heck with Granite." Y/N thinks to herself as she then gets closer to Silverweed before gently nuzzling him under his head.

"What are you doing? I thought showing kindness wasn't allowed here." Silverweed says shocked at your sudden actions.

"It's not but I'm not like the others. I'm kind and I'm proud of that. Listen Silverweed I've heard stories of Watership Down. I've heard that it is everything you can ever dream of. Where you can be free to be yourself and more. I know how you feel. Believe me I do. I'm constantly teased and mistreated because I'm kind unlike the others. I want to be able to feel loved and be free too." Y/N says sadly.

"I know your different. I can feel it in your heart. But I for some reason... I feel safer when I'm with you... It's like a loving warmth that I only felt from my parents as a child." Silverweed says as you know how he feels.

"The same with you. I feel much calmer and feel like I'm able to be myself around you. It's a weird feeling that I've never felt before." Y/N says.

"Well maybe we can help each other feel safe and loved. I know I'm not much and I'm not strong but if you would permit me I would really like to see you more." Silverweed says with a slight blush causing you to smile.

"I'd like that too. We'll stay strong together and we'll find a place that's home together." Y/N says happily as she settles down beside Silverweed gently nuzzling him before laying her head on his paws as he lays his head on hers quickly falling asleep together.


	21. When You Fight

Hazel:

Your the one to usually starts the fights but will remain calm and listen to you until you calm down and the give his side if things.

Fiver:

Really hates to argue. Usually starts because of him believing he caused things and isnt able to protect you thinking you deserve someone better. Usually you have to make him listen and stay by his side until he cheers up.

Bigwig:

Always starts the arguements because he always wants to be right or has a remark about does should do something not bucks. This usually ticks you off and you'll refuse to speak to him until he corners or pins you somewhere and makes you listen to his apology and will spend however long it takes to make it up to you in any way he can.

Silverweed:

Hates to argue with you but there can be fights started when he thinks he doesnt deserve you or thinks he isnt worth anything because he isnt like others. You will argue against him on those arguements and there are times you start them thinking he deserves better than you or thinks you cant give him what he needs and wants.

Spartina:

Will usually try to avoid fighting with you but isnt always successful due to getting irritated at you always wanting to believe in the best of any and every situation.

Primrose:

Sometimes starts them from being so stubborn and will usually ask for your forgiveness the next day wanting your attention and affection again because you leave her alone until she settles down.

Dandelion:

Doesnt like to argue but where can come off as rude at times or insensitive he will usually try to tell you how he meant it if he thinks its gonna start something.

Hawkbit:

He usually caused the fights from his sexiest remarks and hard headless but will immediately apologize realizing it hurts you to argue with him.

Campion:

He usually will argue with you from time to time about your safety but then apologized because you ignore him until he does.

Blackberry:

She will usually corner you somewhere in the burrow and give you no choice but to talk it out with her.

Pipkin:

He usually tries to avoid fighting with you if possible but when there are fights he will normally try to talk it out with you but if you dont want to listen he will leave you alone till both are calmed down.


	22. After You Fight

Hazel:

Will usually leave you be and let you forgive him in your own time but after a while will come apologizing just to hear you talking to him again.

Fiver:

Usually clings to your side saying he is sorry and doesnt leave you alone until you forgive him.

Bigwig:

Apologizes later after he realizes his mistake and will do anything to make you see he is sorry.

Silverweed:

Worries you will hate him and will avoid you in fear until you come to him missing his attention and affection and will forgive him.

Spartina:

Will repeatedly say she is sorry until you forgive her.

Primrose:

Will give you an apology and offer to take you find some clover

Dandelion:

Will make up some story basically saying that a rabbit was an idiot to his beautiful doe and that he was a fool to fight with her and did everything in his power to make her forgive him which worked before saying that the rabbit was you and him causing you to forgive him from only wanting him to apologize.

Hawkbit:

Will try to think of a way to get you to forgive him usually resulting in him acting like a goofball in front if you until you forgive him seeing him attempting to show you he is sorry even if it isnt looking good on him.

Campion:

Usually will bring you food and try to pick a flower or two to bring back to you and gives you an apology.

Blackberry:

Worries you will leave her and stays by your side until you give in and assure her that you wont leave but are just mad.

Pipkin:

Is very sorry and tries to make you laugh and smile until you forgive him.


	23. Fiver X Wanderer Reader

One morning as your out looking for food you soon catch the smell of another rabbit and go to investigate. Once at the source you spot a rabbit laying on the ground with a cut in his hind left leg.

"Oh by frith. What did I get myself into?" The buck asks as he tried to stand but is unable to.

"Looks to me like you cut your leg pretty bad." Y/N asks as he then spots you.

"Who are you!? Where did you come from?" The buck asks in alarm.

"Don't worry about that now. Your hurt and you need help. Allow me to help you." Y/N says kindly as he nods hesitantly before you then begin to tend to his wound with some herbs.

"Do you live around here?" The buck asks causing you to look at him.

"Sort of. Anyways what happened to you?" Y/N asks curiously.

"I was running from a fox when I tripped over a tree branch and cut my leg on a near by rock." The buck says.

"What's your name?" Y/N asks.

"Fiver." The buck says kindly as you smile softly at him.

"Well Fiver you gotta be careful around here on your own. It's not exactly safe out in the woods by yourself." Y/N says as he looks at you curiously.

"Your on your own though." Fiver says as you flatten your ears.

"Well I'm used to it. Anyways your leg is good to go but you'll need help getting to your warren. Will you permit me to help you?" Y/N asks as you finish up tending to his wound.

"Um of course but I still dont know your name." Fiver says.

"Y/N my parents would call me N/N but I've been on my own for a while now." Y/N says.

"Wait a pretty doe like you is alone?... I just said that out loud didnt I?" Fiver asks as he blushed slightly causing you to blush slightly as his complement.

"Yes you did. Your not so bad yourself. But to answer I lost my warren a while back to humans. I've been travelling alone since." Y/N says sadly causing Fiver to look at her knowing how she feels having lost his old warren to humans too.

"Well would you like to come live with me and my warren on Watership Down?" Fiver asks causing you to look at him smiling.

"I'd like that very much." Y/N says happily before you help him up and begin to help him walk while he tells you which way to go to get to Watership Down.


	24. When Someone Flirts With You

Hazel:

Assigns them an assignment so they have no choice but to leave unless they want to be put to work digging.

Fiver:

Gets worried you may leave but tries to trust that you can handle yourself and usually you do then have to assure Fiver you have no intention of leaving him for anyone.

Bigwig:

Threatens them until they leave.

Silverweed:

He trusts you but doesnt trust them and will usually try to find Hazel to get him to give them assignment so they'll leave you alone.

Spartina:

Usually intimidates them until they leave.

Primrose:

Will ask them to politely leave and if not will make you leave with her.

Dandelion:

Come over telling them to leave because your his doe not theirs.

Hawkbit:

Will find any excuse he can to make you leave with him to get you away from them.

Campion:

Will put them on patrol or give them some kind of assignment if he doesnt just come over gently nuzzling you to make them get uncomfortable and leave.

Blackberry:

Puts them to work digging or makes an excuse to get your away from them.

Pipkin:

Usually plays some sort of prank on them and then acts innocent when you find out.


	25. When Your Wounded

Hazel:

Takes care of you by making you stay inside the burroe and bringing you anything you need or want.

Fiver:

Will stay by your side and help you get around the warren.

Bigwig:

Is very protective of you while your hurt and doesnt let you go anywhere without him.

Silverweed:

Is worried you'll get hurt again or worse and will insist you stay inside or at least let him stay by your side to help you.

Spartina:

Makes you stay down until your healed and doesnt take no for an answer but will usually cuddle with you whenever you want her to be with you.

Primrose:

Gets Blackberry to teach her about healing so she can tend to your wounds without having to leave your side.

Dandelion:

Will tell you stories while your hurt so your not bored and will usually try to bring you carrots or apples.

Hawkbit:

Will normally lecture you for being foolish enough to get hurt but then will cuddle you and bring you clover.

Campion:

Doesnt let you go anywhere without him while your hurt and insists if he isnt around that you let Moss watch over you and bring you food.

Blackberry:

Will tend to your wounds before telling you she wants you in the burrow until your healed but afterwards will get Hazel and the others to go on a farm raid and bring you back some of the flayrah.

Pipkin:

Tries to make you laugh and keeps you company while your healing so you dont feel alone and left out.


	26. Woundwort Catch Up

Your looks:

Just imagine what you look like because it's hard to find pics of watership down doe ocs.

How you meet:

Met through Vervain cause he captured you along side his group and brought you to Efrafa.

Related to anyone:

Related to Clover

Where did you come from:

The Farm

First words to each other:

Shortly after you had been brought to Efrafa and had been placed in a burrow you soon see a large rabbit come into your burrow causing you to instantly get defensive.

"Dont worry my dear I'm not here to harm you." The rabbit says causing you to be on alert even more.

"Who are you!? What do you want from me!?" Y/N shouts angrily.

"Want from you? I simply came to bring him some flayrah from my private storage." The rabbit says as he places some carrots down in front of you causing you to sniff them caustiously before looking back at him.

"So you dont want to hurt me?" Y/N asks hesitsntly.

"Harm you? Why would I harm such a beautiful doe. I heard from captain Vervain that a doe with exquisite beauty had been caught escaping from a farm and I wanted to see for myself. He was not wrong. Your beauty is unmatched by ang doe in this warren." The buck says causing you to blush as you begin to eat in the carrots.

"Who are you anway?" Y/N asks.

"My name is Woundwort general Woundwort. I am the chief rabbit of this warren." Rhe buck says.

"So your the general I heard about." Y/N says as he chuckles slightly.

"Yes my dear. I just wanted to give you a warm welcome to my warren and your new home. Your welcome to leave this burrow and explore the warren if you like. I will assign a guard later to give you a tour. May I ask for you name?" Woundwort asks.

"Y-Y/N." Y/N says nervously.

"Such a beautiful name for a beautiful doe. I still be back later my dear. For now enjoy the flayrah. I will show you around myself later." Woundwort says as he leaves causing you to wonder what you got yourself into.

Reaction to your origin:

Was surprised that you had escaped from your farm cage and had done very well surviving on your own until you got ambushed by Vervain's group.

Specific abilities or talents:

Skilled in tracking

How they feel about/ describe you:

He feels that you are the most beautiful and graceful doe in the warren and loves that you are his.

Who is your best friend:

Campion

Who they're jealous of:

No one but will get jealous if the other bucks begin to get to close to you apart from Campion.

What you called each other:

Him: My Queen

You: My King

Realizing how they feel:

He realized how he felt when you missed being able to roam and personally took you out with him and a few other captains just to make sure you didn't run and was surprised that you were showing him everything you could about your favorite things in the woods seeing you genuinely wanted to be around him unlike the others who feared him.

What you to do annoy each other:

You: He annoys you that he can be heartless and uncaring to the captive rabbits in the Warren

Him: He sometimes get annoyed that you do not listen that you are very hard headed and stubborn and unwilling to back down

How many kittens you would have:

3 two boys and a girl named Spirit, Grey, and Maple.

PDA:

He isnt big on pda but will definitely show you as much love and affection that you want in privacy.

How you wake each other up:

Him: Will gently nudge you awake

You: You normally leave him to wake up on his own

What you like most about each other:

Him: Your forgiveness

You: His fierceness

What they do when jealous:

Gets very aggressive towards whoever is causing him to be jealous until you make him go with you so he'll calm down.

How you cuddle:

With him laying his head on yours while you sleep next him.

When you fight:

Usually fighting over him leading so cruelly resulting in you being sent to your burrow and under watch.

After your fight:

Feels guilty later and will go to apologize to you and let you out of your burrow.

When someone flirts with you:

Yea not good idea. He will have them under burrow lockdown with no silflay until you beg him to let them out for worried they'll die otherwise.

When your wounded:

Is very protective over you and will kill whoever or whatever caused the injury.


	27. When Your Sick

Hazel:

Will assign someone to watch over you and then when he is able will stay by your side giving you whatever you want and need.

Fiver:

Wants to know how you got sick then tries to make sure your comfy and have everything you need and want.

Bigwig:

Will usually just tend your wounds and give you food but when he can will lay with you and make sure your safe and warm usually resulting in you getting him sick and then having to take care of him.

Silverweed:

Will tell you poems he made up about you to see you happy while your sick.

Spartina:

Tries to comfort you and will bring you things she knows makes you happy such as different flowers.

Primrose:

Will make sure you as comfortable as possible and will check on you whenever given the chance.

Dandelion:

Will tell you stories and get Blackberry to teach him about sickness so he can try to help you feel better.

Hawkbit:

Tries to make you laugh and be happy and then brings you food if he can.

Campion:

Will lay with you while your sick usually resulting in him being sick too.

Blackberry:

Will find herbs and plants that she knows help with sickness and have you eat them so help get better.

Pipkin:

Questions how you got sick before trying to come up with ways to help you get better faster.

Woundwort:

Let's you sleep in your burrow on the most comfy things he can find and will bring you whatever you want.


	28. Vervain Catch Up

Your looks:

Just imagine your looks because it's hard to find any watership down doe ocs

How you met:

You were captured by Moss while you were foraging for food

Related to anyone:

Yes you are Marigold's younger sister

Where did you come from:

The Warren of the shining wire

First words to each other:

As you were being taken to a warren you immediately came face to face with a black and grey buck.

"Well what do we have here?" The buck says ad you struggle against the one holding you.

"A doe I found while on patrol. Says she's from a nearby warren. What do you want me to do with her captain Vervain?" The buck says as you continue to struggle against him before the buck in front if you looks at you and smiles.

"Let me go!" Y/N shouts.

"Your struggling will do no good. Your an Efrafan doe now so you should get used to it." Vervain says as you growl slightly.

"If you think for one minute I'm gonna submit to you your sorely mistaken!" Y/N shouts angrily causing Vervain to laugh.

"We'll see about that. You have fight in you. That should be interesting. I'll deal with you personally. Moss take her underground." Vervain says as he points to the entrance of the burrow.

"Yes sir." The buck holding you says as he begins to drag you toward the entrance to the burrow.

"Well she certainly surpasses Primrose in looks. This could be fun having her around." Vervain thinks to himself as he watches you get dragged underground.

Reaction to your origin:

He was concerned to hear you came from the Warren of shining wire. He had once been there and was terrified of the place. He was glad you left it but was happy you could be there with him now.

Specific abilities or talents:

Your good at swimming

How they feel about/ describe you:

He thinks your a talented doe and a brave one that often forgets to be afraid but admires you for that because if makes you different fro the other does in Efrafa

Who is your best friend:

Moss

Who they're jealous of:

Jealous of Campion for worried you'll leave him for him.

What you called each other:

Him: Beautiful blossom

You: My Captain

Realizing how they feel:

He realized how he felt when you protected him from a crow while outside and was shocked to hear you say you cared about him and didnt want to lose him.

What you to do annoy each other:

Him: You annoy him by being stubborn

You: You get annoyed at his cowardice

How many kittens you would have:

2 one male named Storm and a female named Autumn

PDA:

Likes to show you off with the others in public and loves to show you even more affection when alone letting you see a much more kinder, attentive, softer side of him when it's just the two of you.

How you wake each other up:

Him: Will normally let you wake up on your own considering you whacked him with your paw cause he scared you once by waking you up.

You: You'll lick and groom his ears until he wakes up.

What you like most about each other:

Him: Your kind heart

You: His softer side when he acts himself

What they do when jealous:

Tries to act like he isnt but make it's obvious when he punishes whoever is making him jealous when there isn't a reason to.

How you cuddle:

Will cuddle with his paw and leg around you back with his other paw on yours.

When you fight:

You usually end up fighting because of him being a coward and hiding behind others.

After your fight:

Is stubborn about it but will try to apologize even if it comes out as rude but you forgive him knowing he is at least trying.

When someone flirts with you:

Will insult them and make them regret flirting with you in anyway he can.

When your wounded:

If it is a captive or guard will try to get them in trouble and put in burrow lock down but if it was an evil will usually just stay by your side to make sure you safe and dont leave the warren site.

When your sick:

Makes sure your comfortable and will usually have a guard get you whatever you want and when he is around will cuddle you and watch over you until your better.


	29. When They're Annoyed

Hazel:

Usually tells them to leave him alone if possible.

Fiver:

Tries to be polite but will get aggravated and leave if he can to get some peace.

Bigwig:

Will assign night patrol to whoever is bothering him if they dont stop.

Silverweed:

Usually goes quite and will try to hide behind you in attempt to get them to leave hi alone.

Spartina:

Gets angry and yells at whoever is annoying her.

Primrose:

Tried to be polite but inside is secretly wishing whatever or whomever is bothering her would go away.

Dandelion:

Will try to find a hiding place to get some peace and quite.

Hawkbit:

Starts mumbling to himself and stays quite giving anyone or anything annoying hin dirty looks.

Campion:

Gets angry but then tries to calm down so he doesn't take it out on someone.

Blackberry:

Can come off as mean but will then want to talk about what is bothering her so you know it isnt aimed at you.

Pipkin:

Sometimes comes off as harsh but then immediately apologizes and wants to play.

Woundwort:

Will get frustrated easily and will often lose his temper.

Vervain:

Usually loses his temper and takes it out on one of the guards or captives.


End file.
